Mobile applications are used on many computing devices. As the number of mobile computing devices, such as laptop computers, tablets, cell phones and the like increases, the usage of such applications also increases. Applications have been developed for a wide range of functions. For example, email client applications can provide users with the ability to compose, send and receive email messages on the computing device; social network applications can allow users to interact within a social network from the computing device; gaming applications can allow a user to play a game on the computing device and/or participate in an online multiplayer game using the computing device; music and audio applications can allow a user to listen to and/or edit music and audio on the computing device; photo and video applications can allow a user to capture and/or edit pictures and video; and so forth. Each application provides a user of the mobile device with some functionality. Users can install any number of different applications on a computing device.